He is BORED! Again
by TheStardust
Summary: Just a light hearted morning in 221B Baker Street turned into a not-so-light hearted one. Sherlock seems to be in the process of getting bored, so John is going to go find a case for him before its too late.


221B Baker Street. Early morning. John is coming in from a morning walk- a new health regime he added recently, of course he couldn't talk Sherlock into it. Every time he start on the subject, Sherlock suddenly becomes hard of hearing and says "sorry what?" in a perfect imitation of John, so he gave up.

Mrs. Hudson is in a good mood, boiling water for tea.

"Morning !" greeted John.

"Oh John!back already? Good Morning! Just making tea for you boys, I won't be long," replied Mrs. Hudson in her cheery voice.

"Oh thanks!" said John, going up the stairs.

Sherlock is sitting very straight on the sofa, staring at the wall opposite, motionless.

"Oh, you are up already," observed John.

"Everything alright?" John asked trying to make conversation.

No response.

"Ok," said John, seeing there's no point, he might as well be talking to the wall. He fumbles about, looking for something to do.

Two minutes, three minutes, five, ten. Sherlock hasn't moved an inch.

"Ahh. Sherlock?" called John, unsure.

No response.

"Sherlock!" he called again,a little louder, coming in closer.

"What?" replied Sherlock, even louder, not bothering to look up.

"Oh good, just checking if you're still alive," said John, he goes and sits beside Sherlock.

"New case?" he asked , interested.

"Case. What case?" asked Sherlock, still staring at the wall.

"Just curious. What case would require you to become inanimate?" John asked, anticipating to hear about an interesting case.

Sherlock turned his head, finally looking at John, gives him an animated look.

"okay, no case. So what exactly were you trying to accomplish by impersonating a statue if you were not thinking over a case?" asked John.

Sherlock stands up suddenly, "I am in the process of starting to get bored."

"What?" John looks alarmed, stands up too.

"And stop saying "what" when you know you have heard it perfectly," said Sherlock, already getting into the dreaded mood.

John looks around, frantically looking for something to engage Sherlock in. Sees the violin on the table, grabs it and passed it to Sherlock, "How about composing something, good time for composing, its early morning?"

"Get it out of my sight, I might be tempted to break it," said Sherlock.

"Cigarettes?" tried John, passing a pack.

"nope," replied Sherlock, pacing the room.

"Okay Cluedo?" John said with a dreaded look.

"What about Cluedo?" asked Sherlock, still pacing.

"Let's play Cluedo," John said with a deep breath.

Sherlock stop pacing and looked at John, "What? Play Cluedo? Why? You hate it. You said you were never going to play it again."

"Well between Cluedo and "a-bored-you", I'd take Cluedo anytime. Not really ready to go through another round of firing, severed head in the fridge, whatsoever." said John.

"Well, clearly, you are concerned, but no thanks, not interested, I need a real case. I didn't have a case the whole day yesterday, can't let that happen today, how can I lay idle when there's so much I could do, I can't let my brain go idle, I might get used to it," says Sherlock in one breathe.

"I don't think your brain's going to die if you don't have a case for two days,"said John, heading for the door.

"Is the universe dead already. There must be something going on, something that deserves my attention. Didn't Mycroft always say "the Universe is rarely lazy"? Oh! 'rarely'. Well, it is being lazy right now. Where are you going, didn't you just came in?" Sherlock said with an exasperated look.

"Amm, I'm going to go get some biscuits from the shop to go with Mrs. Hudson's tea," John replied, walking out of the room.

"Biscuits?! That's what you are going to go get in the whole wide world, get me a case on the way," Sherlock shouted as John flies down the stairs.

Mrs. Hudson was just about to take the stairs with a tea tray. She stops seeing John coming down the stairs. "Where are you going, didn't you just came in?"

"Fleeing a potential crime scene, maybe you should passed with the tea if you want to get through the morning alive," John said.

"What are you babbling about?" asked Mrs. Hudson, looking concerned.

"He is BORED, again! Remember the last?" asked John.

"Oh dear! Of course I remember. How can I not remember?" Mrs. Hudson said, hesitating on the stairs.

"Mrs. Hudson!" came down Sherlock's voice. There's a loud crash. "Are you dead too, where is everyone?"

"Take my advice; stay clear of the living room until he's on a case," John told Mrs. Hudson.

"Mrs. Hudson! Where is my revolver, did you hide my revolver?!" called down Sherlock.

"Oh no, Sherlock dear! Why would I do that, when did you ever let me touch your things?" answered Mrs. Hudson, looking terrified.

"Don't worry, he won't be using it this time," John ensured, patting his right pocket.

"And honestly I don't think he's in the mood for tea right now," he added, turning towards the door.

"Where were you going again?" asked Mrs. Hudson.

"Ahh, not sure, Lestrade or Mycroft's place. I'll decide on the way. I'm going to find him a case."

"Oh! that's so sweet of you," cooed Mrs. Hudson.

"Sweet? I'm trying to save both our lives Mrs. Hudson. And try to stay alive till I come back," he said as he goes out the door.

John closed the door behind him and stood for a moment, deciding, and then stops a taxi. He climbs in hoping he'll find 221B Baker Street in one piece when he comes back.


End file.
